Lecciones De Vida
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Dos años después de Aprendiendo A Vivir. Sigue la relación de Edward y Bella mientras se ocupan de la universidad, el trabajo y la vida. Parejas normales y Todos Humanos. 3era parte de Campamento Salvaje y Aprendiendo A Vivi, recomiendo leer esas primero.
1. Insomnio

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la autora de esta historia es Muggleinlove, yo solo la traduzco._

Lecciones de Vida

**Insomnio**

BPOV

Miré al techo dispuesta a dormirme. El reloj solo decía que eran las nueve de la noche, pero era tarde para mi. Pero odiaba dormir sin Edward a mi lado. Simplemente no parecía correcto. Sin embargo, de estaba haciendo más y más común. Nuestros horarios no eran parecidos como antes.

Ahora estábamos en nuestro segundo año de universidad, yo estaba estudiando para obtener una licenciatura en literatura inglesa, mientras Edward estaba estudiando bilogía para entrar en la escuela de medicina, y convertirse en doctor como su padre. Ambos teníamos trabajo que hacer, y no teníamos suficiente tiempo libre.

Yo trabajaba tiempo completo en una cafebrería (cafetería/librería) e iba a la escuela en las tardes. Edward no tenía trabajo, pero era voluntario en el hospital de su papá. También estaba muy ocupado preparándose para tomar el MCAT. Apenas nos veíamos entre semana, y en los fines de semana era cada vez más difícil encontrar tiempo.

Odiaba tener que dormir temprano, pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando empiezas a trabajar a las cinco de la mañana, aprendías que tenías que dormir, sino estarías malhumorada y cansada al día siguiente. Durante nuestro primer año y medio, Edward me entretenía leyéndome mientras me dormía. Me acurrucaba en él, y el jugaba con mi cabello. No teníamos tanto que hacer, y algunas noches solo hablábamos o hacíamos el amor.

Ahora casi todas las noches Edward estaba forzado a quedarse en la biblioteca hasta la media noche. Él no lo había querido, pero yo entendía su necesidad. ÉL tenía grupos de estudio, y por mas que odiara admitirlo nos distraíamos el uno al otro.

De verdad estaba desesperada por las vacaciones de navidad, por que eso significaría dos semanas en las que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la escuela. Pero estábamos en pleno octubre; aún teníamos que esperar tres meses.

Me giré a su lado de la cama para respirar su esencia. Extrañaba que me sostuviera en sus brazos, y sus caricias. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que habíamos intimado. Oficialmente odiaba la escuela. Amaba mis clases, pero odiaba todo el trabajo que traía. No era justo.

Deje de tratar de dormir, aunque sabía que me arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente. Tomé un libro de mi buró, sin prestarle atención al titulo. En realidad no importaba; era un clásico de cualquier manera. Un libro que había leído al menos cinco veces. Iba a esperar a Edward, como era jueves sabía que no sería demasiado tiempo.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de un millón de cosas. Mi profesor me había puesto en una competición de análisis literario al poner un escrito mío. No me había dado todos los detalles, pero me había asegurado que tenía oportunidades de ganar. El premio cambiaba cada año, pero siempre valía la pena.

La verdad no creía tener oportunidad de ganar. Trabajaba sin descanso para hacer cada ensayo y trabajo perfectamente sorprendente. Pero tenías que ser un genio para ganar esas competiciones. No tenía oportunidad, pero todos me habían dicho que lo intentara. Solo estaba esperando los resultados.

"Sigues despierta." Dijo Edward sonriendo cuando entro con las manos llenas de libros.

"Te extrañé." Respondí con una enorme sonrisa cuando él tiró todo al piso antes de saltar a la cama conmigo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un profundo beso. Sus manos estaban en mis mejillas y las mías desaparecieron en su cabello. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos podido besarnos así. Todo mi cuerpo cantaba de placer al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Te amo, Bella." Susurró dejando besos por toda mi cara. "Nunca lo olvides."

"Edward." Logré decir antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse con los míos, uniendo nuestras lenguas.

Quería más, quería mucho más. Pero sabía que no podíamos, eran casi las once y mañana me tenía que levantar a las cuatro. Edward alentó los besos, sus hermosos ojos verdes viendo los míos.

"Te he extrañado." Susurré tocando su cara.

"Perdón, mi amor." Respondió poniéndose a mi lado con un suspiro. "Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo."

"Yo también." Dije en el silencio.

"¿Trabajas este fin de semana?" preguntó esperanzadoramente.

"El sábado, pero no el domingo." Respondí, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia. El tenía grupos de estudio todo el domingo.

"Tienes el turno de la mañana el sábado, ¿Verdad?" inquirió mirándome. Sabía que su cabeza trataba de encontrar ideas.

"De las cinco a la una." Respondí.

"Te recogeré a la una, y saldremos el sábado en la noche, y pasamos el domingo entero juntos." Añadió con una sonrisa enorme. "Solo nosotros dos. No libros ni horarios. Solo tu y yo."

"¿Pero que pasa con tu grupo de estudio?" pregunté amando la idea, pero sabía que el MCAT estaba solo a unos meses. "Tu examen es en enero."

"Puedo perder un día. Además, tu eres más importante que cualquier examen, Bella." Continuó pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Si estas seguro." Declaré.

"Positivo. Ahora duérmete." Urgió antes de empezar a tararear mi nana. Suspiré contenta cerrando mis ojos. Se sentía increíble estar en sus brazos.

EPOV

Parecía que el único tiempo que pasaba con Bella era cuando estaba dormida. Llegaba a casa muy tarde, pero siempre me tomaba unos minutos para verla dormir. La amaba inmensamente, y odiaba que tuviéramos tan poco tiempo juntos.

Ella había insistido en encontrar un trabajo, y estaba decidida a compartir los gastos de la casa. Mis padres no aceptaban el dinero, pero ella siempre se salía con la suya comprando comida. No era mucho como contribución, o eso pensaba ella, pero decía que necesitaba pagar algo. También siempre ayudaba a mi mamá a limpiar la casa.

Se despertaba casi todos los días a las cuatro (lo que era un crimen) para ir a trabajar a las cinco. Le gustaba estar rodeada de libros, y se negaba a renunciar. Había dejado de insistir, porque sabía que la estaba molestando. Ella quería contribuir con la familia.

Me estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela, pero eso tomaba mucho trabajo. Me estaba preparando para tomar el MCAT, y tenía muchos proyectos para mis clases. Tenia que completar horas de laboratorio e ir a grupos de estudio algunos días a la semana. Entre todo eso, estaba de voluntario en el hospital. Tenía un horario lleno.

Sin embargo, supe desde que entre en el cuarto que algo tenia que cambiar. No sabía como reacomodar nuestros horarios, pero no podía soportar estar cerca pero a la ves tal distante. Iba a cancelar el grupo el domingo, y recoger a Bella en su trabajo. Aun me daba tiempo para hacer mis horas voluntarias en la mañana.

Iba a ser difícil lograr hacer todo el fin de semana, pero estaba determinado. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Bella. Extrañaba solo estar hablando y riendo. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella. Extrañaba todo de ella. Era casi doloroso.

Bella se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en la cara. Gentilmente me solté de su agarre para cambiarme. Estaba exhausto, y tenía que ir a la escuela temprano. Iba a terminar algunos trabajos temprano-

Me quite la ropa solo quedándome en boxers y me lavé los dientes antes de acostarme en la cama. Mis brazos rodearon la cintura de Bella instintivamente. Tenía puesta una de mis camisetas, y tomo todo mi auto control no hacerla mía en ese momento. Se veía increíblemente sexi cuando usaba mi ropa.

La besé suavemente cerrando los ojos. El fin de semana no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

_¡Ahí esta!¡ Listo! ¡El primer capitulo de esta increíble historia! Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? Aunque no lo crean, me siento como ellos dos, tampoco tengo tiempo de nada, aunque ellos están más pesados que yo, jeje._

_Chicas, no saben lo feliz que estoy de empezar esto, ¡Nuevo proyecto! ¡Si! ¡Amo las cosas nuevas! _

_¡Nos leemos pronto! Espero poder subir el miércoles o jueves! Pero no esperen demasiado, sino, ¡prometo el sábado y domingo seguro!_

_¡REVIEW! :D_

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de… tus reviews. :)**


	2. Trabajo

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la autora de esta historia es Muggleinlove, yo solo la traduzco._

Lecciones de Vida

**Trabajo**

BPOV

Me había quedado levantada hasta la madrugada terminando todo mi trabajo para el lunes. No quería ver otro libro de texto, computadora o papel. Solo quería estar con Edward, pero tenía que pasar por otro día de trabajo.

Después de darle un beso de despedida a Edward, camine hacia la librería y suspiré, oliendo el recién preparado café. De verdad tenía algo que te despertaba los sentidos. Amaba el olor de café combinado con libros. El único olor que lo superaba era la esencia de Edward.

"Te hice lo de siempre. Un capuchino grande con canela extra." Fue el saludo de mi compañero, Tyler, quien ya estaba trabajando atrás de la barra del café.

"Gracias, Tyler." Respondí tomando la taza antes de ir a chequear mi entrada y guardar mi bolsa.

Bookmarks no era una tienda grande, pero siempre se llenaba. Estaba cerca de la universidad, y siempre tenía bastantes clientes sin importar el día. Servía increíbles cafés y pasteles caseros. La variedad de los libros también era impresionante. Ninguna de las grandes librerías tenían algo que nosotros no tuviéramos.

Los dueños originales eran una pareja mayor que habían empezado el negocio cuando se casaron, pero ahora se encargaba de ella su hijo mayor y su esposa. Habían solo diez empleados quienes rondaban la tienda para cubrir todas las necesidades. Sin embargo, yo solía alejarme de la barra del café. Había ocasionado bastantes accidentes.

"Solo somos tu y yo esta mañana." Comentó Tyler mientras lo ayudaba a poner los pasteles y galletas en el mostrador. Era un chico muy lindo, había empezado a trabajar en la librería en secundaria. Era su último año en la Universidad de Washington.

"Usualmente es así." Bromeé con una sonrisa. Me gustaba trabajar con él, porque solíamos hacer las cosas eficientemente. Yo trabajaba en la registradora para los libros y revistas mientras el atendía la barra del café. La tienda funcionaba bien con solo dos empleados.

"¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?" pregunté sentándome en la barra, pues aún teníamos diez minutos para abrir a las seis.

"Solo tarea y cosas, además de que trabajo mañana. ¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café.

"Voy a salir con Edward por el fin de semana después del trabajo." Dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. La emoción literalmente irradiaba de mí.

"Suena divertido. Desearía tener tiempo para estar con Samantha, pero ella va a estar en Nueva York hasta el día de acción de Gracias." Respondió viendo su café tristemente. Samantha y Tyler habían sido novios desde secundaria, pero iban a diferentes universidades en diferentes lados del país. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero no tenían mucho tiempo.

"Deberías de sorprenderla con una visita, Tyler. Nunca te tomas un tiempo libre." Sugerí. Sus ojos mostraban cuánto la extrañaba.

"Puedo decirte lo mismo a ti. Solo te tomas una semana libre al año, Bella. Eso no se considera como vacaciones." Respondió y yo me encogí de hombros. Tenía razón en que solo me tomaba una semana de vacaciones cada verano para las vacaciones anuales con la familia Cullen.

"Es más de lo que tu tomas." Le regresé moviéndome para abrir la puerta. Tyler simplemente se río caminando hacia su puesto, la oleada de la mañana estaba a punto de empezar.

EPOV

En realidad no había planeado mucho para nuestro fin de semana lejos. Ni siquiera era un fin de semana completo. Supuse que todo lo que necesitábamos era al otro. Sin cenas costosas o locaciones, solo el uno al otro. Ella lo apreciaría más así, de cualquier manera.

Me senté en el hospital sin hacer mucho. Era muy temprano, y la oleada de gente aún no empezaba. Usualmente le ayudaba a las enfermeras a transferir sus pacientes a sus exámenes de rutina o por sus resultados. No era un trabajo glamoroso, pero me daba experiencia. Podía ver con mis propios ojos lo que pasaba en un hospital. Me di cuenta de que pediatría era lo más triste. Era increíble cuántos niños estaban enfermos, y lo poco que se podía hacer a veces.

Miré el reloj queriendo que los minutos pasaran. Pero como siempre parece que mientras más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo, avanza más lento.

"Buenos días, Edward." Dijo de repente mi padre sacándome de mi trance. Usualmente no trabajaba con él, pero habían días en que nos asignaban en la misma área. "Pareces perdido en tus pensamientos."

"¿Soy tan obvio?" pregunté haciéndolo reír.

"Me temo que si." Respondió. "Vamos por un poco de café."

"No debería irme. Me podrían necesitar." Balbuceé.

"Yo le digo a la enfermera Betty. Además necesitar un café urgente." Continuó y yo seguí a mi padre al piso de la cafetería por algo de desayunar. No sería de mucha ayuda sin cafeína.

Después de tomar algo de comida nos sentamos en una mesa para hablar. Sabía que mi padre quería hablar de algo en especial. Siempre era así, probablemente me iba a dar algún consejo al estar en su equipo por el día. Rara vez trabajábamos juntos.

"Esme dice que te vas a llevar a Bella por el fin de semana." Comento mientras comíamos.

"La voy a llevar a un pequeño hotel cerca de la costa." Respondí viendo mi reloj. Solo seis horas para recogerla.

"Edward, ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien entre ustedes dos? Quiero decir, los dos están trabajando muchísimo. No los he visto juntos en semanas." Habló con un tono preocupado, y tenía toda la razón.

"Solo es abrumador. Quiero hacer tantas cosas, estar en tantos lugares las 24 horas que difícilmente es suficiente." Finalmente le dije. "No sé como lo hicieron tu y mamá. Alice y yo nacimos mientras tu estabas en la escuela de medicina."

"Eso es balance. Conozco el sentimiento de quererlo todo, pero tu y Bella se están quemando solos. No es saludable física, mental ni emocionalmente. Se nota que su relación está sufriendo." Explicó.

"Amo a Bella, siempre lo he hecho." Interrumpí, mis sentimientos por Bella solo habían crecido.

"No dudo de tus sentimientos. Veo el amor que se tienen el uno al otro. Pero una relación necesita ser nutrida. Creo que este tiempo que se van a tomar el fin de semana es una increíble idea y es un comienzo. Ustedes dos tienen que evitar separarse tanto."

"Estaba pensando en cortar el numero de horas que estoy aquí, y tal vez salir de algunos de mis días de estudio. Después de que tome el MCAT debería tener más tiempo libre." Dije inseguro de que más decir. "Solo desearía que Bella trabajara menos horas."

"Puedes sacar el tema. Sabes que ella no necesita trabajar." Declaró mi papá haciéndome reír. Bella nunca aceptaría no trabajar.

"Sabes que no lo aceptará." Respondí haciendo reír a mi padre.

"Lo sé, pero deberías decirle de cualquier manera." Agregó mientras tirábamos nuestra basura. La tarde no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido.

BPOV

La oleada de gente bajó alrededor del mediodía. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que venía a desayunar y comprar libros el sábado en la mañana. Faltaba menos de una hora para que Edward pasara por mí, sentía la anticipación creciendo dentro de mí.

"Estás radiante." Bromeó Tyler.

"Sólo estás celoso." Bromeé poniendo unos libros en un estante. Mi relación con Tyler era como de hermanos, similar a la que tenía con Emmett.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó Lydia, la gerente de la tienda, cuando entró. Estaba en sus treintas con el cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azules brillantes. Realmente llamaba la atención de algunos de nuestros clientes mayores.

"Buenas tardes, Lydia." Le dije desde lso estantes.

"Bien, Bella aún estás aquí." Dijo caminando hacia mí.

"Mi turno acaba a la una. ¿Por qué no estaría?" pregunté. Lydia era muy buena gerente, pero parecía olvidar algunas cosas a veces.

"Siempre se me olvida. Creí que te había puesto hasta las diez y a Tyler solo hasta la una." Explicó con una risita. "Como sea, necesito un favor."

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté inclinándome en el estante.

"Necesito que vengas mañana en la mañana. Estamos cortos de personal, y eres la única que sabe cómo abrir." Dijo mientras yo mordía mi labio. De verdad quería estar con Edward. No había forma de que pudiera llegar.

"Perdón Lydia, tengo planes. Voy a salir con Edward." Respondí sintiéndome culpable. "Si fuera otro día sabes que lo haría."

"¿Escapada romántica?" preguntó arqueando la ceja. "¿Algo especial?"

"En realidad no, solo vamos a reconectarnos. Nos vamos cuando termine mi turno." Expliqué.

"No hay problema. Diviértete." Terminó tomando su cuaderno de notas buscando a quién llamar.

Volví a mirar mi reloj. Solo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

* * *

_PRIMERO QUE NADA,__** UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A:**_

VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi_**, preciosa, que bueno que estés enganchada de nuevo a la historia xD gracias, **_POR HABER DEJADO EL PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTA INCREÍBLE HISTORIA!_** :D **_

_**Y una disculpa y un agradecimiento especial a **_Isis Janet_**, por haberme hecho saber que deje un error imperdonable en el capitulo anterior! Ahorita lo corrijo! Gracias, ¿como pude poner que los ojos de Edward eran los cafés? Lo siento de verdad, error de dedo.**_

_Y ¿qué tal eh? Fue como, un vistazo a lo que han estado haciendo esos dos los últimos dos años xD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews, de verdad me encantan y me alegro que sigan esta parte de la historia, por que chicas, ¡no se ha acabado! :D_

_Este finde no estoy segura de poder subir, ¡me voy a casa de mi padre!, tal vez el lunes o el martes más seguro. ¡Si seguro subo el martes chicas!¡ LO PROMETO! _

_¡REVIEW! :D_

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de… tus reviews. :)**


	3. Reconectando

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la autora de esta historia es Muggleinlove, yo solo la traduzco._

Lecciones de Vida

**Reconectando**

BPOV

"Hola hermosa." Escuche una hermosa voz decirme causando que perdiera el equilibrio en un escalón y me cayera hacia atrás. Me abracé a mi misma esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Caí en los cálidos brazos de mi único amor.

"No sabía que podía lograr que te resbalaras." Rió inclinándose para besarme suavemente.

"Edward, me asustaste." Dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras me volvía a dejar en mis pies. Sabía que no quería llamar la atención.

"¿Estas lista para irnos?" preguntó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

"Casi." Respondí parándome de puntas para poder besarlo propiamente. No quería meterme en problemas con Lydia. Era una buena jefa, pero no tan buena. "Voy por mis cosas."

"Estaré esperando." Respondió con su famosa sonrisa. Sentí que me derretía por dentro con su mirada.

Rápidamente marqué mi salida después de tomar mi bolsa.

"Diviértete, Bella." Me llamó Lydia desde su oficina con un guiño.

"Lo haré." Respondí casi tropezándome con mis propios pies. La emoción literalmente me estaba haciendo más torpe de lo normal.

"No lo dudo." Agregó Tyler entrando a la parte trasera.

"Cállate, Tyler. Te veré el lunes." Terminé caminando hacia Edward, quien estaba estudiando algunos de los libros en la entrada de la librería.

"¿Estás lista, amor?" preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo.

"Siempre." Respondí entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo y dejándolo guiarme al auto. "¿No volvo?" pregunté señalando el Vanquish.

"Un fin de semana lejos contigo es más que una ocasión especial. Creo que eso necesita un auto especial." Explicó abriéndome la puerta.

"Olvidé empacar." Grité de repente asustada de tener que atrasarnos más. Había estado tan preocupada en tener todas mis tareas listas y mi trabajo terminado que había olvidado empacar. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos.

"Alice empacó por ti." Agregó Edward con su misma sonrisa.

"Tu piensas en todo, ¿verdad?" pregunté cuando entramos a la carretera.

"Lo intento." Respondió poniendo un CD de su música. Sabía que este iba a ser un fin de semana increíble, sin importar a dónde fuéramos.

EPOV

Hablamos de todo mientras nos alejábamos de las ciudades. Parecía que de verdad estábamos dejando todo atrás. "Debimos haber hecho esto antes." Mencioné mientras nos acercábamos a la costa. Estábamos a diez minutos de nuestra pequeña cabaña en la playa.

"Edward, nunca quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti." Dijo con tristeza en su voz. "Odio no tener tiempo contigo."

"Bella, prometo nunca dejar que la escuela, el trabajo o nada se ponga entre nosotros otra vez. Tenemos que hacer tiempo para ambos." Continué acariciando su cara con mi mano. "Te amo, y no quiero que lo olvides."

"Yo también te amo, Edward." Susurró mientras estacionaba el coche en frente de la espectacular casa blanca. La arena era visible desde el estacionamiento, y estaba aislada, como yo quería.

"¿Una casa en la playa?" preguntó Bella con sus ojos brillantes.

"Es nuestra hasta el lunes." Clarifiqué apagando el coche y caminando para abrirle la puerta.

"¿Solo nuestra?" pregunto envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

"Solo nuestra." Susurré rozando sus labios con lo míos. Su agarré se intensificó al instante, igual que el mío. Había olvidado lo increíble que se sentía en mis brazos. Hice un voto para nunca dejar que eso despareciera.

Tomé la pequeña maleta y la llevé a la puerta principal mientras Bella saltaba de la emoción. Estaba tan emocionada como Alice en un centro comercial. Encontré la llave bajo una maseta, como me habían dicho, y me sorprendí por la belleza del interior.

No había pared en la parte trasera de la casa, estaba hecha de vidrio dándonos una vista perfecta de la arena y el agua. Todos los muebles eran completamente blancos con algunos toques de azul oscuro. Todo era muy tranquilo con estantes y piedras encontradas en la playa.

La cocina y la pequeña área de comedor estaban a la derecha, el mismo vidrio continuaba hasta la cocina llenando todo el lugar con luz. Era una vista magnifica. A la izquierda de la sala estaba una escalera blanca con alfombra azul.

"¿Quieres ver la recámara?" le pregunté a Bella mientras ella observaba todo. Ella simplemente asintió y sonrió.

Puse la maleta en el piso y la cargué como novia por las escaleras. Sus grititos de emoción eran como música para mis oídos. Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, su nariz acariciaba mi piel.

"Sabes que si sigues haciendo eso, no voy a poder dejarte ir." Susurré seductivamente en su oído. Mis labios apenas trazaban su mandíbula.

"¿Quién dice que quiero que pares?" respondió suavemente mientras sus bellos ojos chocolate miraban los míos.

"De verdad me estás tentando." Comenté y ella me sonrió seductoramente.

"¿Y tu no?" inquirió liberándose de mi agarre para correr los últimos escalones hasta el dormitorio.

La perseguí hasta encontrarla acostada en la cama con una sonrisa malvada. El cuarto tenía el tamaño del piso de abajo entero. Una enorme cama de madera blanca con un edredón azul con blanco era el centro de la habitación. Sin embargo, mi atención regresó a la pared de vidrio, pero esta vez tenía una puerta deslizante.

La puerta se abría a un gran porche con una pequeña mesa para dos. El baño estaba a un lado de las escaleras con un jacuzzi suficientemente grande como para dos personas, no había teléfono, televisión ni computadora en toda la casa. Era un completo escape de todo.

Mi atención se volvió a centrar en Bella y la observé atentamente. Estaba de rodillas y me hacia señas para que me acercara con un dedo. Se mordía el labio nerviosamente mientras me acercaba a ella. Todo mi ser la llamaba.

Llegué a la orilla de la cama y acaricie sus mejillas y su suave cabello. Quería tocarla y estar con ella. No era sobre sexo, solo sobre estar cerca de su cuerpo. De escuchar su voz, y saber que aún me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

BPOV

La poderosa mirada de Edward me hacía temblar en anticipación. Sus manos me tocaban suavemente como si me pudiera romper. Amaba la manera en que me podía hacer sentir lo que él sentía. Sentía el amor saliendo de su cuerpo, pero veía el amor en sus ojos.

"Edward." Susurré mientras sus labios se acercaban. Mis manos acariciaron su pecho, sus propias manos viajaron de mis mejillas, a mis hombros hasta mi espalda. Nuestros cuerpos presionados mientras nos besábamos.

Me empujó hacia atrás suavemente mientras seguía arrodillada. Se subió a la cama también de rodillas sin separar nuestros labios. Sentí mi cabeza nadando en su esencia, pero quería más. Lo necesitaba, todo de él.

Mis manos empezaron a jalar su camisa. Nos separamos solo para poder removerla. La aventé por la habitación sin importarme donde cayera. Edward se acostó dejándome encima de él. Sus labios dejaron un camino de fuego de mi boca a mi cuello.

Gemí su nombre cuando succiono en donde estaba mi pulso. No podía pensar claramente, pero no me había sentido ran deseada y amada en mucho tiempo. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y acariciaron mis costados mientras removía mi camiseta.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mi torso cubierto solamente por un brassiere negro de encaje. Me incline dejando besos por su torso amando la manera en que mi nombre salía de su boca. Lo miré a los ojos, y los encontré llenos de adoración y amor. El deseo de su cuerpo me había llenado completamente.

Mis besos regresaron a su boca y bajaron hasta sus jeans. Besé su excitación a través del grueso material de sus jeans antes de removerlos de su cuerpo. Me dirigí a sus boxers negros, que hacían juego con mi ropa interior, pero paré cuando se puso encima de mi.

"Solo es justo que estemos iguales." Susurró en mi oído antes de llevar su boca a mi cuello. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda removiendo mi brassiere en un instante. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con deseo mientras viajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

"Tu belleza nunca para de embelesarme." Comento logrando que mis mejillas enrojecieran. Aún después de tanto tiempo, no lograba dejar de avergonzarme. Quitó mis brazos antes de que pudiera cubrirme.

"Absolutamente amo cada deliciosa pulgada de tu cuerpo, mi amor." Me recordó devorando con sus labios la piel recién expuesta. Sus manos trataban de quitar mis jeans.

Los quitó dejándome solo en mis 'boy shorts' de encaje negro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa por la sorpresa. Normalmente usaba tangas cuando sabía que íbamos a intimar. Empezó a dejar besos por la orilla. Sus dedos seguían sus labios dejando electricidad en mi piel.

Sus labios seguían en mi cuerpo cuando me liberó lentamente de la última prenda que tenía puesta. Lo jalé hacia mí, sintiendo su dureza a través de sus boxers en mi entrada. El poco control que me quedaba se estaba escapando.

Mis besos se hicieron frenéticos mientras quitaba sus boxers. Quería sentirlo completamente presionado contra mí. Había extrañado desesperadamente su toque y calor.

"Hazme el amor, Edward." Dije sosteniendo su cara para que sus ojos se hundieran en los míos.

"Te amo." Dijo besándome apasionadamente mientras entraba en mí. Jadeé por el placer con el que me había llenado. Sus suaves estocadas me llenaban lentamente, y mis caderas se encontraban con las suyas cada vez.

Mientras nos movíamos sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. No estaba triste o melancólica; estaba completa. Había encontrado mi camino a casa, cuando no sabía que estaba perdida. Era un sentimiento increíble, y solo parecía crecer mientras nos movíamos más y más cerca a la orilla.

Ambos llegamos juntos gritando el nombre del otro. Jadeé por aire; pero me negaba a dejarlo ir. Le pertenecía a Edward; mente, cuerpo y alma. Él siempre había sido, y siempre sería mi único amor.

_PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON X 100000000000000000000000000_

_DE VERDAD CHICAS! SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO COMO AGUA! QUIERO LLORAR, ME SIENTO TAN VIEJA! Buaaaaaaaaaa_

En serio no era mi intención dejar de escribir por tanto tiempo. De verdad que no, simplemente de repente encontré mi vida tan llena de cosas, que…

Pero quiero AGRADECERLES ENORMEMENTE A **andre **_por haberme hecho entrar en razón y buscar tiempo para la historia, y a_** Kristell Hale **_por que, WOW! Leyó las tres partes que llevamos (campamento, aprendiendo y los dos –ahora tres- capítulos de lecciones) en DOS DÍAS! :D _

_No saben como me alegra que les guste tanto la historia, por eso me dolió tanto darme cuenta de que no solo había roto mi compromiso, sino que las había decepcionado. Por eso, lo lamento._

_Ahora me van a tener que tener paciencia, por que me tarde dos días en lograr traducir el cap, ya no soy tan rápida ;) pero lo retomare rápido, además estoy de vacaciones (AL FIN! Ya no puedo con la escuela, me esta matando) y no quiero que mis papas lleguen a verme traduciendo un lemon._

_Chicas, las quiero demasiado! No me abandonen ni me odien por favor, fue mi error y admito toda la culpa. Prometo enmendar mis errores! Perdónenme por favor, porque no es la primera vez y sé que ya deben de odiarme. PERDON :(_

_¡REVIEW! :D_

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de… tus reviews. :)**


	4. Juntos

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la autora de esta historia es Muggleinlove, yo solo la traduzco._

Lecciones de Vida

**Juntos**

EPOV

Sostuve a Bella junto a mi mientras mis dedos jugaban con su cabello. Sentí mil emociones en mi mientras la observaba dormir en silencio con la cabeza en mi pecho. No había planeado que hiciéramos el amor hasta que entramos por la puerta, pero se había sentido como lo correcto. Como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran llamado por el otro después de tanto tiempo separados.

Había arreglado con el dueño de la casa para que nos trajeran comida, y había planeado prepararle la cena a Bella y después que camináramos por la playa mientras el sol se empezaba a meter bajo el mar. Todavía planeaba hacerle la cena, pero dudaba seriamente que pudiéramos dar la caminata. Honestamente, no me importaba. Quería quedarme donde estaba para siempre.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que nos iba a dar hambre. Besé la frente de Bella suavemente antes de acomodarla en la cama. Por mucho que quisiera acurrucarme con ella, quería empezar nuestra cena.

Me puse mis boxers y jeans antes de bajar. Encontré el pollo descongelándose junto con los ingredientes que necesitaba. Me había tomado un tiempo, pero le había pedido a mi mama que me enseñara a cocinar una buena cena. Había guardado la sorpresa para una ocasión especial.

Rápidamente empecé a trabajar en la salsa Alfredo, mientras el pollo apenas sazonado se cocinaba. Derretí la mantequilla y la mezcle con el queso antes de comenzar a batir. Había puesto el radio a un volumen bajo, pero mi concentración estaba solamente en la tarea enfrente de mi. No quería arruinar las cosas.

BPOV

No pude evitar fruncir el seño cuando me desperté sola en esa cama tan grande. Todavía podía sentir el calor que había dejado donde debería de haber estado su cuerpo. Olí el delicioso aroma de comida y pude sentir como rugía mi estomago. Todo lo que había comido en el día había sido un capuchino y medio sándwich en la tarde, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Me puse mis bragas negras y la camisa de Edward antes de bajar las escaleras. Me congelé en la entrada de la cocina. Edward me estaba dando la espalda vestido solo con un par de jeans. Los jeans abrazaban su cuerpo perfectamente, y no pude evitar mirar.

Estaba absorta en él. Al parecer sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Iba del pollo a la salsa sucesivamente. No estaba segura de cuando había aprendido a cocinar, pero de algo estaba segura, la comida olía delicioso,

Camine calladamente hasta el y envolví su pecho con mis brazos, besando su espalda con mis labios. "Me dejaste en la cama." Comenté explorando su torso con mis manos. "Me sentí sola."

"Quería hacer la cena." Explicó volteándose para poder besarme. Nuestros labios se unieron inmediatamente.

"¿Me has estado escondiendo algo? Creí que no podías cocinar." Dije en una voz dulce moviendo mis manos por su espalda.

"No sé." Respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que me derritiera.

"Parece que si sabes." Comenté viendo la salsa en el sartén. Estaba haciendo pollo Alfredo.

"Puedo cocinar esto, mi mamá me enseñó. Quería cocinar algo especial para ti." Admitió sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Se ve maravilloso." Dije tomando una cuchara para probarlo.

"No hasta que esté listo." Me dijo quitándome la cuchara.

"Por favor." Dije haciendo un puchero esperando que funcionara.

"Ni lo intentes, amor." Respondió besando mi puchero antes de darme una nalgada juguetonamente. "Te aviso cuando esté listo."

"Bien, sé malo." Me quejé dándole la espalda. Cuando empecé a caminar fuera de la cocina lentamente me quité su camisa tomándome mi tiempo para balancear mis caderas seductivamente.

Sentí sus ojos en mi mientras caminaba más lento que nunca. Lo escuché gruñir antes de que sus manos me giraran y me besara apasionadamente. Sus manos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir en el beso. El plan se me había regresado.

EPOV

Sonreí triunfante en el beso. Ella sabía bien el poder que tenía sobre mí, pero me di el placer de tocar cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Me había intentado seducir, pero yo se la había regresado.

"No es justo." Susurró mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello.

"Nadie dijo que yo jugara justo." Respondí dándole un beso final antes de regresarle mi atención a la comida. Sabía que si seguí no podría parar hasta terminar.

"Esta bien." Dijo antes de desparecer por las escaleras mientras mi camisa colgaba de una de las sillas del comedor. Rápidamente me la puse reconociendo su característico olor en ella. Amaba cuando ella usaba mi ropa.

Escuché sus pasos encima de mi mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. La mesa del comedor estaba cerca de la ventana, y sonreí cuando vi el sol acercándose al horizonte. Después de poner la mesa, baje las luces y prendí algunas velas por todo el lugar.

Después de asegurarme de que todo estaba perfecto subí las escaleras para buscar a Bella. La encontré envuelta en una sábana en el balcón viendo el océano. Su belleza se realzaba con la luz naranja que daba el sol.

BPOV

Me senté en el balcón observando como el agua golpeaba las rocas. Me sentí relajada. No podía creer cuan distantes nos habíamos vuelto. Nunca dejaría que eso volviera a pasar. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de poner todo en su lugar. No quería cortar el número de clases que tenía, porque necesitaba graduarme en dos años.

La única solución que encontré fue el trabajo. Necesitaba trabajar; no podía vivir mantenida por los Cullen. Ellos no querían que trabajara, pero no me parecía justo. Ellos hacían tanto, con solo dejarme vivir con ellos. Podía cortar el número de horas. Había ahorrado algo de dinero así que en realidad no afectaría nada. Solo tendría más tiempo con Edward.

Me dio un escalofrío cuando sopló el viento y apreté aún más la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo. "La cena está lista, mi amor." Escuché que dijo Edward ofreciéndome su mano.

Sonreí y tome su mano dejando la sábana en la cama. "Edward, esto es hermoso. Dije cuando entramos en el comedor junto a los enormes ventanales. Era una de las escenas más románticas que había visto.

"Tu eres hermosa." Agregó metiendo una mano entre mi blusa azul y mis jeans.

La cena fue muy romántica. Nos tomamos de la mano todo el tiempo mientras reíamos y nos besábamos. Fue perfecto.

"Edward." Dije cuando terminamos.

"Si, mi amor." Respondió.

"Voy a hablar con Lydia para cortar mis horas." Declaré. "No puedo soportar estar lejos de tu. No hay forma en que deje que esto vuelva a pasar.

"Bella, ¿estás segura? No quiero que te sientas obligada." Agregó él y yo le sonreí.

"Edward, estoy segura." Respondí besándolo.

El sonrió acariciando mis mejillas como siempre lo hacían. "Que bueno, porque yo voy a pasar menos tiempo en mis grupos de estudio."

"Pero Edward, son importantes." Me quejé. Los grupos lo ayudaban.

"Tu eres más importante, y si estamos lejos no me puedo concentrar." Reaseguró. Se levantó y me tomó entre sus brazos. "Vamos a caminar."

"Solo si estas seguro. No quiero que tus calificaciones se afecten." Continué mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la chamarra. Hacía frío, porque era octubre. Tomó dos sabanas gruesas antes de que saliéramos.

"No se afectarán, Bella." Dijo antes de besarme. "Y no hay que hablar de estas cosas."

Sonreí siguiéndolo a la playa. Podía ver las luces lejanas de la orilla de tiendas en un lado y del otro un faro. Pero la playa era nuestra, solo nuestra.

Empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano. "Sabes, a veces me preguntó como es que tuve tanta suerte." Declaró Edward rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Tanta suerte en que?" pregunté envolviendo uno de mis brazos por su espalda mientras que la suya pasó por mis hombros.

"Suerte por haberte _encontrado_. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti." Continuó tomando mi mano derecha con su izquierda sin que paráramos de caminar. Sus dedos jugaron con el anillo que me había dado casi dos años atrás. Mi anillo de promesa.

"Edward, no puedo imaginar la mía sin ti." Agregué cuando puso una sábana en la arena antes de sentarnos. Me senté entre sus piernas recargando mi espalda en su pecho y envolvió la otra sábana por su espalda, hasta envolvernos a ambos.

Observamos las olas chocar con la orilla por mucho tiempo. El sonido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba. Simplemente estábamos disfrutando la compañía del otro. Estaba muerta de cansancio, pero luché contra el sueño. No quería perderme ni un segundo de nuestro tiempo juntos. Aún así, fue una batalla perdida, porque el sueño me gano eventualmente.

* * *

_Hola chicas! Como estan todas? Que tal eh! Cada vez tardo menos, espero mañana temprano poder subir otro. Les doy muchas gracias a todas por su gran comprensión, porque como dicen muchas, conforme subes de año más difícil se hace todo._

_Solo quiero dar un pequeño mensaje para '_**nancy**'

Hola nancy, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, es para lo que la traduzco.  
Con respecto a que no tengo tiempo, es cierto, casi no tengo porque todas tenemos vidas fuera de ff, pero aún así _**NUNCA**_he considerado dejar que otra persona lo traduzca porque, aunque no siempre pueda, me encanta traducir y darles el gusto a mis lectoras. NUNCA.

Créeme, no voy a dejar de carecer de tiempo (como dijiste) hasta que pueda terminar mis exámenes finales, a finales de junio, ya que tengo 7 proyectos que entregar y otras tareas que no me dejan de mandar.

Pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder darles a ti y a las demás todos los capítulos que les debo. Solo ten un poco de paciencia.

Me sorprendió mucho tu rr, ya que me pareció un poco ofensivo, pero te entiendo, yo también estoy molesta conmigo misma por no tener tiempo. No sabes como deseo tener vacaciones y poder sentarme todo el día a traducir y leer en la compu.

Si te he dejado esperando y te ha molestado lo siento, de verdad _(Me ha pasado con muchas historias, y me he enojado aún más porque las dejan a la mitad. Hay como 6 historias a las que no les han subido ni un capitulo en casi dos años que me encantaban_), pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, lo bueno es que me dejan reviews que tomo como critica constructiva, y me esforzaré más.

Lo prometo! Muchas gracias de nuevo!

p.d. de verdad te habría mandado este mensaje por PM, no aquí, pero como el mensaje era anónimo, no pude.

_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME MANDARON RRS! I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_¡REVIEW! :D_

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de… tus reviews. :)**


End file.
